El Viajero
by CrWolf
Summary: Esta historia de Po y Tigresa, con un viajero desconocido, pero a la vez conocido, tratarán de derrotar a un ejército oscuro que surge de un pavo real. [En esta historia Po y Tigresa son pareja]. Espero que les guste!
1. Inicio

**Hola a todos! Estuve demasiado desaparecido, lo se, pero hoy vuelvo con una historia que la tenía en mi mente por mucho tiempo, lo cual, para dar un aviso a todos a los que les gusta TixPo, hay en esta historia, o mas o menos de eso se trata.**

 **Se que esta historia podría llegar a gustarles, pero antes de comenzar con la historia debo decirles que esta esta ambientada después de Gongmen, o cual Po y Tigresa ya son pareja, por que no voy a hacer una historia de cómo se declararon, o tal vez en algún capitulo como un recuerdo, pero por ahora no lo tengo pensado hacer.**

 **También necesito dar un aviso para los que leen mi historia "Bajo la lluvia", que el capitulo para publicar está en la mitad ya que no se me ocurre como continuarlo sin extender mucho la historia, así que van a tener que ser pacientes.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, aquí comienza mi nueva historia.**

 **EL VIAJERO**

Era de noche en algún Valle de China, hasta que en el bosque que empezaba al lado del Valle, una luz resplandeciente se estrelló del cielo al suelo dejando una marca en el pasto no muy grande, mucho humo comenzó a salir de ese lugar, cuando todo ya se había despejado, se pudo observar un tigre de bengala blanco con ojos verde jade, su vestimenta era un pantalón marrón oscuro, y una camisa naranja oscura con mangas cortas y rotas, con algunos símbolos desconocidos.

Tigre: Bien, ya he llegado, ahora, debo ir al Valle de la Paz, donde allí empezó todo, vengaré a mis padres, esto no se quedará así, no voy a aceptar el duro destino que vivo y viviré.- Dijo el tigre cerrando el puño, pensando en sus padres, aunque fue interrumpido por un bostezo por parte suya, al parecer tenía sueño.

Tigre: Mmmm, a veces vengar tiene sus conflictos, como el hambre y el sueño, será mejor que encuentre un hotel, mañana voy a emprender mi viaje al Valle de la Paz.- Dijo el tigre, que fue a buscar un hotel, encontró uno donde atendía un conejo.

Long: Hola señor, mi nombre es Long, desea hospedarse en el hotel?.- Preguntó conejo, lo cual el tigre solo asintió.

Long: Bien, necesito saber su nombre, cuanto tiempo se quedará y si vendrá acompañado.-

Tigre: Mi nombre es Kenai, me quedaré solo esta noche, y no, no tengo a nadie quien me acompañe.-

Long: Muy bien Kenai, la noche le va a costar 150 yenes.- Dijo el conejo y luego Kenai le pagó.- su habitación es la 22 señor, aquí tiene su llave.

Kenai: Gracias, que coincidencia, justo tengo 22 años de edad, adiós.

Kenai fue hacia su habitación, lo cual era mediana, había una cama matrimonial, un baño y uno que otro mueble, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama y dormir.

En la mañana el tigre se despertó somnoliento, parecía que estaba borracho por la forma de caminar, se dirigió al baño, se mojó la cara para despejar el sueño y salió del hotel donde desayunó.

Cuando terminó y salió del hotel sacó un mapa, donde mostraba donde estaba cada valle, los caminos, y montañas que hay en China, al parecer el Valle de la Paz estaba a 2 días de donde estaba, así que compro comida y se fue caminando para emprender su aventura.

 **[Pasaron ocho horas]**

Mientras que en el Valle de la Paz, ya a la tarde, los cinco furiosos terminaban de entrenar y para su sorpresa la mas cansada era Tigresa, estaba exhausta, su resistencia parecía baja comparado con antes.

Po: Te sientes bien Tigresa? Si necesitas algo solo dímelo.

Tigresa: Gracias Po.- respondió Tigresa con una sonrisa por la importancia que le tomaba Po.- solo que el embarazo afectó a mi condición y resistencia física un poco.

Po: Lo sé Tigresa, así que tienes que tratar de no hacer tanto esfuerzo, hace 4 meses mas o menos que no entrenas.

Tigresa: Gracias por preocuparte por mí Po, pero sé que yo puedo dar mas de lo que hago.- Dijo Tigresa dándole un beso corto a Po.- Iré a ver como está en bebe.- se fue caminando hacia las barracas.

Cuando Tigresa se fue y quedó Po solo apareció Mono y Mantis haciéndole "ojitos" diciendo cursilerías con el objetivo de burlarse de Po.

Un poco mas lejos del salón de entrenamiento se encontraba Shifu debajo del dragón dorado, donde antes se encontraba el rollo, lo cual de repente se le cruzó una visión, un mal oscuro, un pavo real, resurge de las tinieblas, como si resucitara, lo cual era de color blanco y negro con ojos rojos, pero esa visión es interrumpida por otra donde aparece una energía amarilla con celeste, un poder tan fuerte, capaz de controlar el universo, el tiempo, y poder dominar todos los estilos de lucha, con tan solo verlo, podría manejar los elementos principales de la tierra, el agua, el fuego y la tierra.

Shifu abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya que no entendía del todo la visión, si bien, ese pavo real era parecido a Shen, pero lo que no comprendía muy bien lo que era esa energía, era un poder que jamás había visto ni escuchado de el, podía sentir ese poder tan fuerte, lo cual, de inmediato se pudo dar cuenta que era algo mas fuerte que el Guerrero Fénix que le había enseñado a Po.

Shifu: Será mejor que avise de esto a mis alumnos, solo para estar alerta a cualquier situación.- Dijo Shifu en sus adentros, para que luego ir a buscar a alguno de sus alumnos y avise a los demás.

Mientras Shifu caminaba y pensaba de su visión se encontró con Po, Mono y Mantis.

Shifu: Alumnos, necesito que le comuniquen a los demás de una reunión en la cocina, en menos de 15 minutos espero verlos.

Po: Que nos necesita decir Shifu?

Shifu: Prefiero decirles a todos juntos mejor, pero no creo que sea por algo que deban preocuparse, o solo por ahora, adiós.

Los 3 alumnos quedaron un poco intrigados por lo que diría Shifu, se lo notó muy serio y pensativo, pero no les quedó mas remedio que buscar a sus compañeros y esperar.

Po: Bien, yo buscaré a Tigresa que está con el bebe, ustedes busquen a Grulla y a Vivora.

Mantis y Mono: Entendido.- Dijeron los dos haciendo un saludo militar y salieron en busca de Grulla y Vivora.

Mientras que Po caminaba hacia las barracas, se detuvo por un dolor muy agudo en su cabeza, empezó a gemir por el dolor y empezó a tener una visión, muy parecida a la de Shifu.

Un pavo real, renacido, lleno de odio y sufrimiento, como si el fuera el mismísimo terror, se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo que lo dejaría atonito.

"Tu me has matado, y ahora te mataré a ti y a tu familia" – fueron las palabras del pavo real que hizo enojar a Po, pero sintió una explosión y pudo ver un Tigre Blanco de 22 años aproximadamente que soltaba una energía celeste y amarilla peleando contra el pavo real.

Desde ese momento la visión de Po terminó, y con la diferencia a la visión de Shifu era de que no pudo sentir esa energía que tenía aquel Tigre. Para su suerte el dolor de cabeza se terminó rápidamente, aunque se encontraba un poco mareado se recuperó rápido

Cuando Po llego a su habitación en la que compartía con Tigresa y el bebe, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tigresa amamantando a su hijo de casi un mes.

Sus pechos eran grandes, bien formados y redondos, de tal forma que le robaba la mirada a su esposo. El pequeño Tigre que terminaba de tomar su leche, quedó dormido de inmediato lo cual Po sonrió.

Po: A veces le tengo envidia a ese Tigre.

Tigresa: Por que le tendrías? Acaso no recuerdas de cómo lo formamos?.- Dijo Tigresa con una mirada coqueta haciendo sonrojar a Po.

Po: Ni me lo recuerdes, fue uno de mis mejores días, por cierto, Shifu nos llama a una reunión en la cocina, nos explicará algo.

Tigresa: Okey, vamos.

Los dos enamorados fueron hacia la cocina lo cual se encontraban todos excepto Shifu que estaba llegando.

Shifu: Bueno alumnos, seguramente están preguntándose del por que la reunión, no es una misión, para empezar, les quiero decir que hoy tuve una visión, sobre un pavo real muy parecido a Shen, solo que peor y en la visión aparecía una energía muy fuerte, esto es un aviso para que estén alerta.- Todos asintieron, excepto Po que recordó la visión que tuvo.

Po: Oiga Maestro, hace unos pocos minutos yo también tuve una visión, lo cual trataba de un pavo real y un Tigre Blanco con una energía celeste y dorada.

Shifu: Pues, en mi visión no aparecía un tigre, pasó algo mas?

Po: Si, el pavo real me susurro que yo lo había matado y que me mataría a mi y a mi familia, aunque me enoje el Tigre apareció atacándolo y ahí termino mi visión, lo cual me generó un gran dolor de cabeza.

Mono: Pareciera de que Shen hubiese resucitado o nunca hubiese muerto, que aterrador.

Tigresa: Como alguien toque a mis dos bebes les voy a sacar las tripas y se las pondré como un collar.- Dijo con enojo Tigresa, lo cual todos la miraron un poco extraño.

Shifu: Bueno alumnos pueden irs…- Shifu no pudo terminar su oración por que llegaba Zen gritando muy asustado con un rollo.

Zen: Maestro Shifu! El, el… cañor… poderoso.- Decía agitado el ganso lo cual no se le entendía.

Shifu: Que pasa Zen! Habla claro!.- Zen le dio el rollo para que Shifu lo lea.

Po: Lea el rollo en voz alta Maestro.- Dijo Po lo cual Shifu asintió.

Shifu: _Maestro Shifu, Cinco Furiosos, Guerrero Dragón, supongo que cuando lean esto estarán todos reunidos, así que pido que lean esto y disfruten de sus vidas antes de que yo se las arrebate._

 _Ustedes han matado una parte de mí, han matado a mi maestro, a mi mejor amigo, a todo lo que yo tenía, han matado a MI padre, Shen. Lo cual yo como venganza, mataré y destruiré cada célula que tienen, ustedes y toda China sufrirá en consecuencia de la muerte de mi padre._

 _La oscuridad recaerá en China, todo será destrucción y caos, para darles un mejor detalle, he creado un cañón mucho mas poderoso que el de mi padre, pero a la vez mas pequeño y se puede matar mas rápido y con mas dolor, yo lo llamo pistola._

 _Pero tú Guerrero Dragón, te mataré con mis propias manos, luego de hacer sufrir a toda tu familia, y no creas que soy débil como mi padre, el pobre tenía sus años, pero yo tengo algo que nadie tiene, el poder de la oscuridad y el dolor._

 _En cuanto menos lo esperen iré por ustedes._

 _Ah! Por cierto, no busquen la ayuda del Maestro Buey Tormenta y el Maestro Cocodrilo, no creo que los muertos puedan moverse._

" _ **En la oscuridad un pavo real aparecerá y cuando muera, uno peor renacerá"**_

 _Atentamente: Tong Zhi_

Todos los alumnos estaban atónitos, por la carta y por que Shen, tenía un hijo y la muerte de los dos maestros.

Po: Así que Shen tenía un hijo…

Shifu: Parece que no solo era un hijo, era su aprendiz y también creo que es mucho mas peligroso que Shen.

Mono: Y que haremos maestro? Ni siquiera sabemos en donde está, solo sabemos de la muerte del Maestro Buey y Cocodrilo.- Dijo Mono apenado.

Shifu: Tenemos que honrarlos, encontrar a Tong Zhi y enviarlo a una prisión, pero por ahora no sabemos que tan peligroso puede llegar a ser, hay que tener cuidado.

Tigresa: Po, debemos cuidar a nuestro hijo, no le puede pasar nada malo, no me lo perdonaría.- Dijo la felina abrazando el brazo de Po.

Po: No le pasará nada, te lo prometo, lo cuidaré siempre.

Tigresa: Lo cuidaremos.

Víbora: Maestro, no sería mejor que nos turnemos en hacer guía por fuera del valle?

Shifu: Me parece bien, lo vamos a hacer en grupo de dos, una noche cada grupo, el primer grupo será Víbora y Grulla, el segundo Po y Tigresa y el tercero Mantis y Mono.

Víbora: Tigresa, si quieres yo podré cuidar al pequeño cuando te toque a ti.- Dijo Víbora, lo cual Tigresa asintió, era sabido que Víbora podía ser una buena madre.

Tigresa: Si llegamos a encontrar algo, de que forma nos comunicaremos?

Shifu: Luego les daré una piedra de advertencia a cada uno, se supone que funciona tirándola fuerte contra el piso, y una energía de luz roja se expandirá con un radio de 5 kilómetros lo cual soltara un sonido que solo los que tengan las otras piedras o estén cerca de la explosión podrán escuchar.

Po: Wow, nunca oí hablar de esas piedras.

Shifu: Últimamente son muy comunes, son nuevas, no es ninguna reliquia así que descuiden. Víbora, Grulla, recomendaría que preparen comida para llevar cuando hagan guardia, está anocheciendo, es mejor que se apuren.

Víbora y Grulla: Sí maestro.

Shifu: Pueden todos retirarse.

En cuanto a Kenai, estaba caminando, y pensaba.

Kenai: Podría teletransportarme o correr a la velocidad del rayo, pero sería mejor guardar energías, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con alguna sorpresa.

Kenai miraba el cielo, se estaba haciendo de noche, sería mejor apurarse a llegar a algún valle cercano o dormir en el bosque.

Kenai: Que difícil es dejar toda mi vida atrás, pero a la vez reiniciarla, comenzar de nuevo.- Pensó Kenai.

Mientras el tigre caminaba pudo escuchar unos murmullos y por su oído desarrollado pudo saber de que hablaban estas personas.

Kenai: Quienes sean los que estén hablando, salgan ahora, no podrán robarme.- Dijo Kenai sin darse vuelta.

Fung: No me importa que nos hayas descubierto gatito, ahora danos lo que tengas y te iras ileso.- el tigre solo se rió de lo que había dicho el cocodrilo, lo cual el miró a sus compañeros.

Kenai: Jaja, eres muy gracioso.

Fung: Yo no le veo nada de gracioso! Que es lo gracioso?

Kenai: Lo gracioso es que ya deje dormidos a tus compañeros sin que te dieras cuenta mientras que me amenazaban.- Dijo entre risas el tigre, lo cual Fung miró rápidamente a sus compañeros noqueados en el suelo, estaba realmente sorprendido.

Fung: C-como los derrotaste?! Si nunca te moviste de ese lugar ni hiciste algún tipo de magia?!

Kenai: Simple, soy mas rápido de lo que puede ver tu ojo, por eso no notaste como noqueé a tus amigos, ahora, si tu no quieres salir peor que ellos, no me molestes.

Fung: Está bien, pero no me hagas daño por favor.- Suplicó el cocodrilo.

Kenai se estaba retirando del lugar de lucha, pensando de que los malvados eran muy débiles…. O el es demasiado fuerte, después de todo tenía el poder de los dioses, aunque no los podía dominar del todo, faltaba poder exponer al máximo sus poderes.

Cuando caminaba pudo divisar un pequeño pueblo, del cual escucho hablar algunas veces, pudo divisarlo en el mapa y el recordaba de cómo se lo habían descripto, mirando el pueblo asintió buscando un lugar para hospedarse.

Kenai: El pueblo de Bao Gu, donde se encuentra el famoso orfanato de Bao Gu.

Como Kenai no encontró un hotel, no tuvo mas remedio que ir al orfanato a preguntar si se podría quedar una noche.

Pudo divisar lo grande que era el orfanato, por fuera parece que fuera una pequeña cárcel, no era lo que pensaba, pero es mejor que nada, no? Así que toco la puerta del orfanato para que una cabra de media-alta edad lo atendiera.

Cabra: Que necesita señor?- Habló la cabra con un farol en su otra mano.

Kenai: Hola señora, mi nombre es Kenai y quería preguntarle si podía pasar la noche aquí, no tengo donde hospedarme, le prometo que mañana a la mañana me iré y le pagaré.- La cabrá pensó un poco.

Cabra: Está bien, pero no hace falta el dinero, pero podría necesitar a alguien que arregle unas puertas del orfanato.

Kenai: No hay problema señora, yo puedo arreglarlas.

Li: Gracias tigresito, por cierto, mi nombre es Li, sígueme te mostrare la única habitación que me queda.

Kenai siguió a la cabra, lo cual miraba todas las habitaciones pensando en cuantos niños sin padres habrían por ahí, hasta que llegaron a una habitación con una puerta de metal y barretes, parecía una celda.

Li: Lamento que esta sea la única habitación sobrante, aquí era donde vivía… una persona muy importante para China.- Dijo Li con tristeza pensando el los años de sufrimiento de esa pequeña tigre.

Kenai: No hay problema, mientras haya una cama, jeje.

Li: Adiós, buenas noches Kenai.

Kenai: Adiós Li.

Kenai entró a la habitación donde estaban muebles rotos, destruidos por un felino, habían garras pequeñas por todo el cuarto, Kenai miró una de las marcas, las tocó y sonrió.

Kenai: Tigresa…, el cuarto de la pequeña tigresa, me alegraré de verte de nuevo.- Susurró Kenai.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Y? Como les pareció la historia? Ojalá que les haya gustado por que yo disfruté en escribirla, me gustaría que me den su apoyo a través de comentarios, ideas, todo lo que se les ocurra y yo les contestaré.**

 **Me alegra volver al mundo del fanfiction, tras esos meses de inactividad, trataré de actualizar pronto y sé que esta historia les va a gustar a muchas personas que conozco.**

 **Para los amantes de Po y Tigresa se los vuelvo a repetir aunque ya se los dije y leyeron la historia, no tengan ningún problema o miedo, esta historia es de TixPo.**

 **Cualquiera puede contribuir ideas que sean secundarias por que a la historia ya la tengo pensada, o sea, pueden contribuir para el "relleno" de la historia.**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar, se despide**

 **CrWolf**


	2. Pesadilla y Esperanza

**Hola a todos! Ojalá les haya gustado el primer capítulo de "El Viajero", se que es muy interesante, también sé que deben tener muchas dudas de sobre la historia, pero eso se va a ir aclarando a través de transcurso de que vaya actualizando, aunque a veces soy un poco olvidadizo, cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden consultarla por Mensaje Privado o por un review, ya que siempre los leo y analizo sus propuestas.**

 **CAPITULO 2: PESADILLA Y ESPERANZA**

Kenai dormía, y para su molestia, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se movía agitadamente, sudaba y hacía sonidos revelando su molestia.

 **Sueño de Kenai**

Kenai: Tú! Eres el asesino de mis padres, maldito seas, te voy a hacer pedazos.- Maldijo Kenai, mientras que al frente de el, estaba Tong Zhi, el hijo de Shen, sonriendo maléficamente con una mirada que podía helar hasta al más valiente.

Tong Zhi: Ooh Si, yo los maté, pero fue por una razón, pero eso lo dejemos a un lado, crees que me das miedo? Jajaja, YO soy el miedo hecho de carne y hueso, lo cual soy el encargado de destruir a China.

Kenai: Maldito enfermo, para que lo haces?! Que ganas destruyendo a China?!- El pavo real se le acercó para quedar cara a cara.

Tong Zhi: Diversión.- El tigre abrió los ojos repentinamente, sintiendo el frío en su estomago, escuchando las gotas de sangre que derramaba, el pavo real le había clavado una daga, Kenai podía sentir un dolor muy pequeño, pero sentía el frío en su ser, como si se estuviera muriendo, no tenía energías.

Todo se volvió oscuro, Kenai se había caído al piso y Tong Zhi había desaparecido. El ambiente se empezó a aclarar y vió el cielo azul, nubes, como si estuviera acostado en una pradera, pero cuando vió a sus costados pudo ver algo en o que entró en pánico.

Kenai: Papá, mamá?- Efectivamente, Kenai estaba acostado al lado de la tumba de sus padres y todo se volvió blanco.

El tigre se despertó muy alarmado, sintiendo el sudor que tenía, respirando agitadamente por el susto que se había llevado en la pesadilla. Miró todo el cuarto, revisando que todo estuviera en orden, pudo divisar que ya era de día.

Kenai: Será mejor que me levante, le prometí a Li que repararía las puertas…. Maldición, parece que hace calor hoy.- Kenai se levantó y evitó ponerse la camisa, solo llevaba puesto su pantalón y su calzado. Su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado, sus músculos estaban bien marcados, por el arduo entrenamiento.

Kenai salió de la habitación, escuchó gritos y risas de niños jugando, caminó buscando a la cabra, mientras que todos los niños se iban callando cuando lo veían, mirándolo de forma rara ya que no sabían quien era, además era alguien mayor como para ser un niño. Kenai se sintió un poco incomodo por la situación, no encontraba a Li y los niños lo perturbaban con la mirada, así que se dirigió hacia un arbor que había en el medio del orfanato y se sentó allí, en la sobra esperando a ver a Li.

El miraba a los niños disfrutar de su infancia recordando la no tan buena suya, muchas cosas lo habían agobiado cuando era un niño como para poder disfrutar la inocencia, los juegos, los amigos que un niño puede tener, aunque no fue tan dura como la de Tigresa, que vivió una infancia de dolor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que cayó encima de el, lo cual no hizo mas que agarrarse la cabeza del dolor, cerrando los ojos sobándose, pudo ver que había una rama rota del árbol a su lado y una leoncita blanca con algunos detalles negros en sus orejas, la leona lo estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, muy sorprendida.

Leoncita: Yo… lo siento señor, no quería hacerle daño, no me pegue por favor.- Dijo la leona retrocediendo de a poco cubriéndose la cara.

Kenai: Vaya golpe me lleve, tranquila no te haré daño pequeña, como te llamas?.- La leona lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero luego se tranquilizó.

Leona: Mi nombre es Luna señor.

Kenai: Mi nombre es Kenai, pequeña Luna.- Dijo el tigre, estirando su mano para saludar a la niña, lo cual ella se cubrió, en señal de defensa, como si estuviera por pegarle.

Luna: Lo siento, fue sin querer!- Kenai miró confundido la reacción de la leona.

Kenai: Que tienes? Solo quería saludarte con mi mano.- La leoncita vio sorprendida la mano de Kenai y luego se sonrojó un poco.

Luna: Oh! Disculpa Kenai, no estoy acostumbrada a que me saluden de esa forma, siempre me golpean, así que no tengo amigos para saludar.- Dijo Luna bajando las orejas con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Kenai: Te golpean? Por que?

Luna: No lo se, dicen que soy un fenómeno por que tengo mucha fuerza.- Dijo la leona sentándose en frente del tigre.

Kenai: En serio? Pero si eso es genial, deberías sentirte orgullosa.

Luna: Lo sé, pero yo no se controlar mi fuerza y puedo causar daño, pero últimamente me estoy midiendo para no romper nada.

Kenai: Entonces, solo tienes un amigo en el orfanato?

Luna: Te dije que no tengo ningún amigo, nadie de aquí quiere ser mi amigo.- Dijo Luna, pasando su brazo por sus ojos soltando un par de lagrimas.

Kenai: Entonces yo no puedo ser tu único amigo?- Luna miró con sus ojos azules brillosos por las lagrimas sorprendida por lo que había dicho el tigre.

Luna: Tu quieres ser mi amigo? De verdad?.- Dijo incrédula, señalándose a si misma

Kenai: Si, por que no? Somos muy parecidos, los dos somos fuertes, somos felinos, tenemos pelo blanco y negro y seguramente tu eres feliz como yo, nada mas que no lo quieres demostrar.- Dijo Kenai sonriendo, lo cual la leoncita se rió y abrazó a su nuevo amigo.

Luna: Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Kenai: Lo vez, eres feliz y bonita.

Luna: Nunca nadie me había dicho bonita.

Kenai: En serio? Eres como un peluche que se puede abrazar muy fuerte.- Dijo Kenai abrazando y apretando un poco a la felina lo cual ella infló un poco los cachetes.

En eso apareció Li, mirando fijamente a los dos felinos hablando de cosas, se notaba que Kenai tenía un aire un poco infantil, lo cual lo hacía llevar bien con los niños.

Li: Hola Kenai, parece que ya conoces a la pequeña Luna.- Los dos felinos miraron a la cabra.

Luna: Hola señora Li, conoce a mi primer amigo Kenai?.

Li: Si lo conozco, ayer me pidió estancia por la noche a cambio de arreglar las puertas pequeña.

Kenai Hablando de las puertas, cuales son las que hay que arreglar?

Li: No quieres desayunar primero?

Luna: Si! Quédate a desayunar porfavorcito.

Kenai: Me encantaría, pero tengo que irme en cuanto antes.- Kenai vio a cara de desilusión y tristeza de la pequeña leoncita, no dijo nada y se subió a una rama del árbol y se recostó sobre ella.

Kenai estaba viendo como se fue Luna al árbol, triste, lo cual le generó confusión.

Li: Ven Kenai, te diré donde están las puertas.- Fueron caminando hacia un cuarto donde habían unos cuantos muebles rotos, le señaló cuales son las puertas que debía arreglar.

Kenay: Creo que solo me llevara una hora y media.

Li: Bien, aquí a la derecha están las herramientas, yo voy a llamar a los niños para desayunar, cualquier cosa que necesite estaré en la cocina.

Kenai: Está bien, en un rato tendré las cosas listas, pero una pregunta.

Li: Dime

Kenai: Por que Luna se puso así de triste? La veía decaída.

Li: Como veras, no tiene una buena relación con los niños de aquí, y como eres su único amigo, bueno… será que no quiere que te vayas por que estará sola y sin amigos de vuelta.

Kenai: Mmm, ya veo, en un rato tendré todo listo y me iré.- La cabra de retiró y Kenai vio que en el árbol se encontraba Luna, parecía pensativa.

Kenai estuvo trabajando por una hora, llevo menos de lo que creía, pero estuvo pensando en algo que podía cambiar muchas cosas, pero a la vez le podía hacer feliz. El sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor y lo correcto, como le había enseñado sus maestros.

El tigre fue hacia la cocina, donde los niños terminaban de desayunar, solo quedaban unos pocos, Li estaba al fondo junto a dos cabras mas limpiando los platos, tazones, tasas.

Kenai: Señora Li, ya he terminado de arreglar las puertas que necesitaba.

Li: Tan rápido?!

Kenai: Si, estoy un poco apurado, así que decidí ir mas rápido.

Li: Está bien, te acompañaré hasta la salida.

Kenai: No hay problema, excepto que necesito decirle una cosa.- Kenai le susurró algo al oído de la cabra, lo cual ella solo sonrió.

Los dos caminaron hacia la salida y se toparon con el árbol donde Luna estaba recostada, mirando a Kenai.

Luna: Has venido para despedirte?- Dijo Luna con desilusión.

Kenai: Si, vengo a despedirme Luna excepto que rechaces mi propuesta.

Luna: Que propuesta?

Kenai: Luna… te gustaría que te adopte como mi hermana menor?- La leoncita abrió grande los ojos y abrió un poco la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba.

Luna: En… en… ENSERIO!?- Kenai asintió.- Claro que quiero! Ahora eres mi hermano mayor!- Luna se abalanzó a Kenai, abrazándolo del cuello y llorando por la emoción.

Kenai: Ve a buscar tus cosas que debemos irnos.

Luna se despegó del abrazo y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación y en muy poco tiempo volvió con bolso y se subió a los hombros de Kenai.

Luna: Estoy lista hermanito., adiós Li, te prometo que vendré a visitarte algún día.

Li: Adiós pequeña, te extrañaré.

Kenai: Bueno, nos vamos, adiós.- Kenai y Luna se fueron del orfanato y llegaron a la salida del pueblo.

Luna: Una pregunta, a donde iremos?

Kenai: Al Valle de la Paz.

Luna: Donde están la Maestra Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón?!

Kenai: Exactamente, por que lo preguntas?

Luna: Por que la Maestra Tigresa es mi idola, soy su fan numero 1! Es la mejor maestra de Kung Fu y es súper hermosa, quiero ser como ella.- Kenai sonrió por la respuesta de Luna.

Los dos felinos se fueron caminando por el sendero que guiaría su nuevo destino. Mientras que muy alejado de ese lugar, en una montaña había una gigante guarida oscura, donde se ubicaban muchos lobos, felinos, gorilas, bueyes, etc, todos eran oscuros.

El aura de maldad rondaba por esa guarida, donde al parecer se fabricaba las famosas armas de las que hablaba Tong Zhi, lo cual, el estaba en un trono muy alto, negro con rojo y naranja con cuernos.

Tong Zhi dirigía la mirada al frente, tenía una mirada de enojo, pero perdida. En eso un leopardo apareció al frente de el.

Leopardo: Señor Tong Zhi, El Palacio de Jade recibió y al parecer ya leyó su carta señor.- Dijo el leopardo con una reverencia.

Tong Zhi: Bien hecho, ahora solo falta empezar esto, pero todavía no, necesito tiempo, aunque necesito asustarlos, para que puedan prevenirse un poco, de esa manera tendrán miedo de cuando yo tome el puesto en el que mi padre debía estar.

Leopardo: Desea actuar de alguna forma ante su pedido señor?

Tong Zhi: Mmmm, bien, prepara una tropa de quince soldados, que se dirijan ahora al Valle de la Paz, su objetivo es asustar a los habitantes y a los maestros del palacio de jade, roben, maten a un par de personas, no lo se.

Leopardo: Medio de transporte de los soldados?

Tong Zhi: Que vayan en carrosa, será mas rápido, hoy a la noche tienen que estar.

Leopardo: Todo listo señor, en quince minutos las tropas iniciarán el viaje.- El leopardo se retiró, la mirada perdida del pavo real siguió, pero esta vez, sonrió maléficamente.

Tong Zhi: Esto acaba de empezar, China será destruida.

 **Y bien., ya termine el capitulo, antes de que se pregunten, en este capitulo "pequeño" no integre nada de los que están en el Valle de la Paz, ya que planeo que en el próximo capitulo que sea de ellos prácticamente, así que no se desesperen jeje.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado la idea de aparecer a Luna, me parece una leoncita muy tierna, lo cual se supone que es tierna, no?**

 **Reviews:**

 **AlienHeart1915** : Jeje, se supone que no es generar muchas dudas de quien será, uno se da cuenta solo por el principió, es muy difícil confundir a la gente de ahora con eso, escribir algo enigmático y sorpresivo puede resultar muy difícil jeje. Ojalá te guste el fic.

 **AloiaCamille:** Me alegro que te guste el fic :D

 **Aquí se despide CrWolf**


	3. El Rey de las Sombras

**Hola, hola, hola! Después de varios días decido actualizar la historia, no tengo tiempo ya que tengo que rendir materias.**

 **Ojalá que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado, creo que seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de muchas cosas que son un poco obvias que no las diré, por que capaz que algunos no las sepan, luego a través de la historia de darán cuenta, aunque a mi me gusta tener ideas de ultimo momento para agregar a la historia que pueden cambiar la historia en su sentido de verla.**

 **CAPITULO 3:**

Vivora y Grulla habían vuelto de la guardia de la noche, lo cual todo estuvo tranquilo, sin ningún inconveniente o problema. Los dos maestros se dirigieron para descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras que los demás maestros fueron a entrenar, después de desayunar, donde también estaba el bebé.

Po y Tigresa estaban dando golpes lentos y con poca potencia, porque estaban hablando, el tema de Tong Zhi los tenía muy perturbados.

Po: Será tan fuerte el hijo de Shen? Parece un ser muy malvado.

Tigresa: No lo se Po, pero hay que cuidarnos, no quiero que nos pase algo malo.

Po: Realmente tengo miedo, me acuerdo de las balas de Shen, y como dicen que estas son peores, tengo miedo de fallarles.

Tigresa: No te preocupes Po, todos pelearemos, jamás te dejaría.- Dijo la felina dejando de pelear, mirando a los ojos al panda lo cual este sonrió.

Po: Yo también, jamás dejaría a mi familia.- Po y Tigresa se unieron en un beso corto pero con mucho amor.

Mono apareció al frente de ellos haciendo ojitos burlándose de la pareja, que hizo que Tigresa se enojara y lo mandara a volar contra las puertas del salón de entrenamiento, golpeándose fuerte la cabeza y saliendo con un chichón.

Tigresa: La próxima vez que estorbes mis momentos con Po, arrancaré las ganas de vivir maldito mandril.- Lo que dijo Tigresa hizo que Mono se vaya corriendo asustado.

En eso, Shifu entró al salón con un aspecto serio, mirando a sus estudiantes que parecían un poco preocupados por la situación.

Shifu: Alumnos, decidí dejarles el día libre, para poder aliviar un poco el stress que llevan dentro, se que deben tener muchas preguntas respecto al hijo de Shen, pero todo lo responderá al pasar del tiempo.

Po, Mantis y Tigresa: Gracias Maestro.- Dijeron los maestros respondiéndole con una reverencia a Shifu.

Tigresa: Po, es hora de que pasemos un tiempo juntos con nuestro hijo.

Po: Que quieres hacer?

Tigresa: No lo se, salir al Valle, pasear con el sería una linda forma de mostrar que somos una familia saludable.

La pareja fue en busca de su Tigrillo blanco, lo cargó Po en sus brazos y partieron hacia al Valle donde los aldeanos trabajaban y disfrutaban tranquilos. La mayoría de las personas que veían a la dulce pareja, los saludaban o sonreían ante la tierna escena de Po cargando a su hijo junto a Tigresa.

Po, Tigresa y su hijo pasaron todo el día en el Valle, visitando comercios, fueron a una plaza para divertirse con su hijo y al final fueron al Restaurante del Sr. Ping, donde los recibió cálidamente, estaba muy contento de volver a ver a su nieto que tanto esperó, pudieron almorzar algo y sorprendentemente, Tigresa empezó con su "curso" de cocina con el padre de Po, ya que ella sabia que algún día tendría que cocinar y para no hacer algún desastre decidió aprender, al principio le costaba, pero luego de tantas clases ya le había agarrado a mano.

Sr. Ping: Bien Tigresa, creo que ya estas lista para poder cocinar lo que tu quieras.

Tigresa: Gracias por la ayuda Sr. Ping.

Sr. Ping: De nada, y siempre recuerda, cuando cocines, para ti el platillo que prepares, en tu mente tiene que decir que es el mejor, se optimista y agrégale amor.

Tigresa: Está bien, aunque no creo que tenga tanto amor para la cocina como usted, además, aquí ya hay dos personas que se han robado todo mi amor.- Dijo la felina besando a su pareja y abrazando a su hijo. El Sr. Ping no pudo soportar tal escena conmovedora y empezó a llorar.

Sr. Ping: Que escena tan tierna y romántica.

Cuando ya cuando estaba oscureciendo los maestros fueron al palacio ya que tendrían que vigilar por el Valle que no haya algún problema o alguna actitud sospechosa maniobrada por el hijo de Shen.

Po y Tigresa dejaron al bebe con Víbora y Grulla, donde Tigresa les había dado una GRAN lista de cosas como si fueran instrucciones de que hacer en el caso de que al bebe le pase algo.

Shifu: Tienen todo preparado Tigresa?

Tigresa: Si Maestro, ya le encargue a Víbora y a Grulla cuidar de mi bebe, tenemos comida, bebida y las rocas que usted nos entregó.

Shifu: Tengan cuidado, no sabemos que tan poderoso sea Tong Zhi y conociendo ese tipo de personas, debe tener muchos secuaces, tal vez tenga hasta un ejercito como el que tenía su padre, pero es preferible no arriesgarnos por ahora ya que no conocemos nada de el.- Po llegó ya preparado a la salida de las barracas donde estaba Tigresa y Shifu.

Po: Vámonos Tigresa.- la felina asintió.

Shifu: Que tengan una buena noche, suerte alumnos.

Los dos maestros partieron para bajar al Valle, donde estaba la entrada y/o salida del Valle, mientras que se acercaba una carroza con soldados de Tong Zhi, habían 2 leopardos, 2 bueyes, un lobo y un tigre. Se acercaban al Valle de la Paz rápidamente, donde casi a la misma distancia pero por otro camino también se acercaba, Kenai y su pequeña acompañante de viaje, Luna.

Luna estaba quejándose, tallando sus ojitos demostrando el sueño que tenía.

Luna: Cuanto falta Kenai? Tengo sueño y estoy aburrida.

Kenai: Paciencia Luna, falta muy poco, apenas lleguemos podrás dormir.

Luna: Tengo una pregunta, para que vamos al Valle de la Paz?

Kenai: Pues, quiero conocer a unas personas muy importantes para mi, y también, digamos que tengo que salvar al mundo jeje.

Luna: Salvar al mundo? Salvarlo de quien?

Kenai: De Tong Zhi, el hijo de Shen, el que mató a mis padres.

Luna: He oído historias de ese tal Shen, que era malvado y loco, pero nunca escuche que tenía un hijo.

Kenai: De hecho nadie lo sabia Luna, ya que estaba oculto con sus soldados creando armas demasiado fuertes, por eso es que te guste o no, tendrás que entrenar para volverte fuerte.

Luna: Genial, podré patearle el trasero a los ladrones y a la gente mala.- Kenai rió ante la actitud de la niña.

Kenai no alejaba la vista de Luna, el la miraba como daba puños al aire, sonriendo, como un niño podía tener tanta inocencia.

 **[Pensamiento de Kenai]:** Vaya, Luna es muy adorable cuando es pequeña, no me la imaginaba de esta forma, aunque ya estoy empezando a extrañarla.

Kenai: Luna, luego te diré algo, pero no ahora, creo que todavía no estoy listo ni tu ni yo.

Luna: Mmm, es algo importante?

Kenai: Si Lunita, pero todo tomará su tiempo.

Luna: Y quienes son esas personas que vamos a ir a ver al Valle de la Paz?

Kenai: Jeje, haces muchas preguntas pequeña, está será la ultima que responda, iremos a por los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, ellos serán de mucha ayuda para derrotar a Tong Zhi.

Luna: No, puede, ser! Conocere a los 5 furiosos y al Guerrero Dragon!.- Gritó la leona emocionada.

El tiempo pasó, era de noche, alrededor de las 12 de la noche, Tigresa y Po caminaban juntos, hablando cosas de su relación, de su pequeña cría y Po recordaba aventuras que escuchó y vivió para poder distraerse con algo ya que todo estaba muy aburrido, hasta que un grito interrumpió su tranquilidad.

Los dos maestros corrieron y se apuraron hacia donde se escuchó el grito, lo cual se trataba de una oveja que estaba siendo asaltada por un buey y un lobo.

Po: Parece que hoy alguien tiene hambre de justicia!.- Dijo Po alzando su puño.

Lobo: Mira que tenemos aquí, el Guerrero Dragon y la Maestra Tigresa, que adorables.- Dijo el lobo seguido de un gruñido.

Tigresa: No tardara mucho para que los enviemos a la cárcel.

Lobo: En serio? Creen que esto será fácil?.- Desde las sombras salieron los demás soldados, aunque todavía el Tigre no había aparecido.

Po: Creo que esto se pondrá difícil y divertido.

Tigresa: Po, no será mejor que avisemos a los demas con las piedras?

Po: No hace falta Tigresa, nosotros podemos contra este monton de basura.- Dijo Po, confiado mientras que dos bueyes y dos leopardos gritaron corriendo para iniciar la lucha.

Los primeros en atacar fueron los dos leopardos, se movían con agilidad, uno de los leopardos intentaba golpear a Po pero este le bloqueaba todos los puños que lanzaba mientras que Tigresa ya había noqueado al otro con una rápida patada en la cabeza, luego Tigresa lo lanzó contra el Buey para ganar tiempo.

Po seguía bloqueando los ataques del leopardo hasta que se cansó y Po le dio un fuerte panzazo para alejarlo un poco. Mientras que el Lobo miraba a distancia, todavía el no peleaba.

Tigresa: Po, hora del ataque combinado.- Los bueyes iban a toda velocidad embistiendo a los dos Maestros, lo cual Tigresa agarró de la mano a Po y empezó a hacerlo girar, pegándole patadas a los bueyes.

En eso un leopardo los sorprendió y le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño a Po en su mejilla, haciéndolo retroceder un poco desconcertado, luego el otro leopardo apareció en frente de Po y le pegó una patada, mandando a Po al suelo, agarrándose la mejilla por el golpe anterior.

Tigresa: Estas bien Po?!.- Dijo la felina alarmada mirando a Po recostado en el suelo, pero no se percató que uno de los bueyes le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciéndola perder el aire. El Lobo los miraba a los dos guerreros en el suelo, que se levantaron lo mas rápido posible para seguir peleando.

Lobo: Vaya, yo creí que serian mas fuertes, pero estaba equivocado, son muy débiles.

Tigresa se enojó con las palabras que había dicho ese Lobo, quien se creía que era como para llamarla débil, ella sabía que era mucho mas fuerte que ellos.

Po: Tranquilo, todavía no usamos nada de nuestra fuerza.- Dijo Po sonriendo.

Tigresa corrió y agarró a los dos leopardos por el cuello en cada mano tenía agarrado a un leopardo y les pegó rápidamente en la cabeza para dejarlos noqueados.

Po: Bárbaro!.- Dijo Po asombrado por su pareja.- ahora me toca a mí.

El Panda esperó a uno de los bueyes que venía corriendo para esquivarlo y agarrarlo de uno de los cuernos, con su otra mano le pegó para noquearlo y lo lanzó contra el otro Buey para dejarlos tirados. Tigresa y Po miraron al Lobo con una sonrisa, lo cual para su sorpresa el Lobo comenzó a reírse.

Tigresa: De que te ríes?- El Lobo la ignoro y se siguió riendo haciendo que la paciencia de Tigresa se acabe y ella corrió para envestirlo y golpearlo, pero cuando estaba corriendo hacia el Lobo, salió una silueta negra y le pegó un puñetazo alejando a Tigresa dejándola confundida y Po fue a ayudarla.

Po: Que fue eso?! Como es que apareció y desapareció como un fantasma! 

De la nada salió un Tigre como Tigresa, su pelaje era anaranjado pero mas oscuro de lo normal de un Tigre, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía un aspecto sombrío, tenía una mirada fría y penetrante.

Po: Y tú quien eres?!

Tigre: Mi nombre es Shado, mejor conocido como el Maestro de las Sombras, un gusto conocerlos Maestros.- Dijo el Tigre con cordialidad haciendo una reverencia.

Tigresa: Que vienen a hacer aquí?! Quien los manda?!

Shado: Tong Zhi nos manda a interrumpir la tranquilidad.

Po: Ese maldito, lo mataré.

Shado: Lo siento mucho Guerrero Dragón, pero dudo que pase eso, primero tendrás que enfrentarme a mi y a Tai.- Dijo el Tigre señalando al Lobo.

Po: Entonces los derrotaremos!.

El ambiente era oscuro, estaban en el bosque en la salida del Valle de la Paz, Po y Tigresa corrieron para atacar a Shado y a Tai, el tigre se había esfumado dejando una sombra en su lugar, Tai aprovechó la distracción y lanzó un poder de energía roja que les pegó a los dos Maestros y luego apareció por atrás Shado tenía dos dagas debajo de su muñeca y dándoles un corte no muy profundo a Po y a Tigresa, la felina tenia en corte en el hombro y el panda en su pecho hasta al hombro.

Tigresa no lo pensó más, sacó su piedra para tirarla al piso pero cuando lo estaba por hacer Shado utilizó otra vez el poder de las sombras para estar al lado de Tigresa y romper la piedra con una de sus dagas cancelando el efecto de esta piedra. Luego Shado le dio un golpe a Tigresa haciéndola retroceder, mientras que Tai con su rapidez le dio una patada a Po que no alcanzó a bloquear.

Po, arrodillado, no pudo evitar pensar que ese tal Shado lo intimidaba un poco, sus ojos perturbadores, además de que este manejaba las sombras, a quién no le a dado miedo a la oscuridad alguna vez?

Po: Pelean muy bien, es hora de usar todo el poder del trueno.- Po empezó a hacer los movimientos de la Paz interior, lo cual sorprendió a Shado y Tai se mostraba indiferente, al terminar los pasos, Po estaba cubierto una energía dorada.

Tai: Crées que por una ilusión mágica vas a derrotarme a mi y a mi ayudante?- Dijo el Lobo haciendo que Shado se exaltara cuando lo llamo "ayudante", aunque decidió ignorarlo.

Shado: No es una ilusión mágica... Es el Chi de los Héroes, otorgado por el Maestro Oogway.

Po: Tigresa, puedes pelear?- Preguntó el panda mirando a su pareja preocupado.

Tigresa: Sí Po, dejame al Lobo, tu ve con el Tigre.- Po asintió y en un parpadeo estaba atrás de Shado.

Po: Por aquí atrás.- Shado se dio vuelta asombrado, viendo que Po estaba lanzando un puñetazo el desapareció y apareció al lado de Po. Y luego este desapareció en forma de destello y volvió aparecer delante de Shado.

Shado: Mira Guerrero Dragón, para tener una lucha honorable y sin tonterías de aparecer y desaparecer, prometo no usar las sombras para transportarme si tu no usas ese destello para hacerlo y peleamos mano a mano.

Po: Me parece justo… A Pelear!.- Dijo Po en una posición de lucha, Shado hizo otra posición.

Shado: Mira que quiero una gran pelea, Listo?!

Po:Listo!

 **Aquí termina el 3er Capítulo de "El Viajero". Como será la pelea entre Po y Shado? Que pasará con Tigresa? Llegará Kenai y Luna? En el próximo capítulo sabrán todo eso, disculpen por no actualizar antes, pero la pantalla de mi netbook se rompió y no pude seguir escribiendo, de hecho sigue rota, pero ahora encontré la solución para escribir, ahora responderé los reviews.**

 **AloiaCamille** : La pequeña Luna, jeje, imposible que no transmita ternura.

 **AlienHeart1915:** Gracias, llevaba tiempo pensando en algún Oc de ese estilo.

 **Eso es todo, aquí se despide**

 **CrWolf**

.


	4. Nota

Wow, Hola a todos, luego de un par de años volví a entrar a FanFiction y realmente me cuesta explicar los recuerdos que se me vienen, el ver los comentarios a mis pobres historias (que lamentablemente deje), jamas se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza ver gente que les haya gustado y den su respuesta positivo a esto, recordar cuando de vacaciones escribia apenas me levantaba, no por comentarios, ni por followers, escribia solo para aportar mi granito de arena, despues de leer tantos fanfics geniales de Kfp o Balto, yo queria probar y distraerme de esta manera. Está mas que claro que no soy el escritor mas famoso de esta comunidad, ni el que mejor ortografia y gramatica tiene, ni de los mas longevos, pero les puedo confirmar que fui y por suerte soy, muy feliz.

A todo esto escribo esta "carta" por que ultimamente me daba curiosidad entrar, ademas de que planeaba hacer algun estilo de historia western con un amigo, ademas que para mañana tengo que hacer un cuento infantil para un proyecto, lo se, debería apurarme en hacerlo, pero tengo toda la noche jaja.

Si preguntan si seguire con las historias que deje incompleta, lamento decirles que no podre hacerlo. Hace mucho que no veo las respectivas peliculas, hay muchos detalles que ya me olvide y creo que para continuar una historia que deje hace mucho mas de 1 año, seria mas facil empezar de vuelta.

Tambien queria decirles que esta pagina y muchos escritores me dieron muuuuuchos momentos de felicidad, tristeza, tanto como risas y momentos que se me caia una lagrimita en los momentos tristes. Eso si, estaba pensando en volver a escribir, pero no sabria de que tema, ya que kfp y especialmente Balto lo veria dificil, veo bastante anime pero me costaria demaciado aprenderme bien los nombres y las costumbres basicas de lo que vendria ser Japon (aunque si me gustaria escribir de animes) asi que ando averiguando algun tipo de pelicula, o serie que me motive, creo que la que mas me intereso es Vikings (la recomiendo).

Mientras tanto no prometo nada, asi que sin nada mas que decir, se despide **CrWolf**


End file.
